User talk:Loleil/Archive 6
DLC Question. Tell Me, Loleil, Do You Have "The Stone Prisoner"? Coroxn 17:54, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Equipment/Items Ok, when you have made a decision on this please let me know. I would like to spearhead this project so I know it is done right. --Polexian 00:27, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :I just noticed this has already been considered and I have myself have been working on soem concepts as well, already dropped a line to Tierrie. I just finished yesterday my draft Items/Weapons/Armor and my Blog has other drafts as well, if you lik to take a look. Seems like we all are on the same page if this accepted. Hollowness 00:44, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I was under the impression that you wanted to do a popup, not a replacement for ItemInfoBox. If you're working on the former, then you have my blessings. However if you're working on the latter, I have some concerns. ::I am strongly against using yet-another-table format to display items and gifts. This wiki requires a strong sense of layout cohesion, and using ItemInfoBox provides that uniform look to every page. Using the in-game UI style makes the Items uniform with the game - but not with the wiki. ::In contrast, there's no "style" to a pop up info box yet - so you are free and encouraged to make one. It will add value to the current existing tables of equipment, reduce needless click throughs and provide a useful tooltip for people who want to scan tables for equipments. --Tierrie 00:58, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::That was one of the things I was wanting, I hadn't actually gave my full guide line but mentioned I had things in the working. I only just finished this and was going to purpose this to you officially but noticed this already in the concept while looking over recent updates. Hollowness 01:03, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Which one of these things were you wanting? Redoing the ItemInfoBox or creating a popup? I would like to know if I should praise you or wave my arms madly at you. --Tierrie 01:06, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::Both, and more, I am not expecting every project I decide to work on to be taken. I am sort of hyperactive, unemployed and an insomniac. If I am not playing dragon age I am here making up things to do, hopefully at the sites benifit, I will never force unwanted changes. Hollowness 01:16, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Category Naming I have noticed that the is a "Itemsets" category. But I believe that this should be changed as "Item Sets" or may be "Armor Sets".... -- Snfonseka 04:05, January 12, 2010 (UTC) OK.-- Snfonseka 06:36, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey Cheers for the message, was wondering if it has been included anywhere about the glitch in Broken circle, where on ie the font of strength you can click fast enough to recieve a few times the bonus available, tried this a few times and if done correctly it does work what do you think ? thanks again--Robertfeakin 21:57, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Vandals You're fast. really fast. PhilV 23:55, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :You beat me on that one (I blame my dog; he wanted ear scratches). Never again! Just wait until I finish my vandal script. - Pwr905 03:37, January 13, 2010 (UTC) re: More Work *'Spellcheck' - Not a problem. In fact, I've been tinkering with an idea to create a "special" page (not Special:; but, rather, User:Pwr905/Special:spellcheck) to have some common words that Caridin will read in when he does a spellcheck. *Unsure exactly what you mean here; so indulge my ignorance. I think what you mean is to append a category to the existing armor/weapon pages such as 'Origins Armor', etc. *I hate to tell you this, but I'm going to turn your reindeer into a user badge at some point . - Pwr905 06:03, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :OK. I'm going to sit down and do these category moves - I can lump in the Itemsets to Item Sets if you want; it should be really straightforward. However, before I do the Origins armor thing, if you could just do one or two edits manually then show them to me just so I have it just right, that would be awesome. - Pwr905 23:12, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, should be. Thanks; any other questions I'll let you know. - Pwr905 23:39, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Take a peak at those first dozen or so edits. If they look good, I'll turn him loose to destroy stuf .. I mean, fix things. - Pwr905 00:08, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::Do you want the images categorized as well? They are in the "Weapons" category (Armor, etc), so just want to double check. - Pwr905 00:28, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::OK. I'm going to just do pages right quick (hopefully), then I'll go back through and do the images. It should be easier that way. - Pwr905 00:35, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Couple outliers, as it were, but not too bad. Unsure if I should remove the category from Items crafted by Wade, so if you could take a look that'd be nifty. - Pwr905 01:24, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, and should I do the Accessories too? - Pwr905 01:24, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Fade: Lost in Dreams i believe it works on the majority of fonts, however being specific to which ones is hard and on PC, i'll look into doing it with another character and see what comes up cheers --Robertfeakin 10:51, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Something that's bothered me In every one of Alistair's videos on you tube and when he is crowned he has a silver cross-style sword. Does this exist? I would appreciate any info. Warden Of The Dales 20:40, January 13, 2010 (UTC) All right thanks. Warden Of The Dales 20:17, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Dragon Age Awakening does anyone know if Zevran will be in the new Dragon Age Awakening? Pics not showing up - help! Hi Loleil. I'm having difficulties - pics I'm atttaching to articles aren't always displaying properly. It seems a bit random - sometimes it seems the pic will display on one visit to an article but not another, or will be okay on one page but not another. For example, because he has such striking tattoos, I thought Athras would be a better example for the Tattoos page, but whilst his image is fine on his Character page, I can't get it to show on the Tattoos page. I've also tried attaching it to Elven Pantheon, which I've done a bit of work on today, and it won't show there. But it does display on Codex Entry: Vallaslin: Blood Writing. I'm not sure whether all users are unable to see the images, or just me. And Hollowness suggested that this may have something to do with the wikia-wide updates to picture editing a day or so ago. What do you think? Do the pictures I mentioned appear blank to you too, or can you see them? And, if not, what do you think I should do? Thanks! --Zoev 22:34, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! I'll keep an eye on those pages, then, and let you know if they don't seem to have sorted themselves out in a day or so. --Zoev 22:44, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, and just in case you've not spotted it on the Wiki forum, I got a random character image generator almost working using the code supplied by User:JoePlay that you were interested in for the Front Page. See it in action at Forum:Random character image generator. --Zoev 22:50, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, if you fancy it on the front page then, if you let me know what picture width you want there, I can update the template accordingly. The only thing that doesn't work is being able to supply the desired width as a parameter rather than hard-coding it into the template. --Zoev 23:11, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hmm. I think I misunderstood exactly what you were suggesting. I think we need a different template to do what you want, though it will work in much the same way. Tomorrow, I'll have a go at mocking something up in my Sandbox using the template I already have and we can take it from there. And on a completely different topic, I've just finished giving Elven Pantheon an overhaul as it hadn't received any significant attention since DA:O was released and was starting to look a bit sad in comparison to some of the newer articles. If you have time, I'd really appreciate it if you could proof it and make any edits you think necessary for clarity/look and feel. Thanks! --Zoev 03:48, January 14, 2010 (UTC) thanks thanks for the help on the city elf origin! Korgan Items Sidemenu Did Quest Items not make the menu cut? Or would it be better as the first item in Quests Menu? Would you mind putting it on there? Polexian 12:15, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Also Runes are not in the Items menu either. --Polexian 15:54, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :) Thanks for the message. Of course i'll be around to help edit and keep the wiki going, I love this game too much haha. Hope to talk to you more :) Random articles/images for front page Right, if you take a look at User:Zoev/Sandbox there's a starter for ten. The random image is currently appearing under the featured media - I don't think it works there, especially for the longer images, but do let me know where it should really go (or should it replace Featured Media, with the trailers being one of the potential random things generated)? What I think works better is what I've done with the featured article - click the "Refresh page to see new article..." link underneath the aticle and watch in amazement. Well, scroll down the page then be amazed, or at least mildy pleased! --Zoev 13:17, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, I see! Well, if you let me know what images you like at your leisure, I can get them set up in the template and by the time the Awakenings and RtO trailers are old hat we should be ready to go. Do you like the randomly displayed featured article? If so, then I could set that up on the front page straight away. --Zoev 00:50, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Fair dos! I didn't say before that the template for the random article is at Template:RandomArticle. It's dead easy to add new articles to the list as you'll see if you edit the template, though I've not tested articles that are not actually in templates themselves (as the featured ones are). Once you're happy with the list of articles in the template, the existing featured article include on the front page can just be replaced with . --Zoev 19:30, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Halp! Dear Little Miss Fancypants. I need some help with the Herbalism, Trap-Making and Poison-Making pages. They are currently used to list items. I want to reclaim them and use them to describe the skill Herbalism. I was thinking of putting a short blurb about the skill, the list of unlimited ingredient types, link to herbalism recipes, link to herbalism items, and link to herbalism quests. On the right, I was thinking there'd be icons and pictures of elfroot and deathroots. In the Trap Making page I'd put deployed traps and triggered traps. While in the poisoned page I'd show an image of a poisoned weapon. Pictures are Good! Would you be interested in working on this project? That would free up my time so I can return to templates and the technical aspect of things. --Tierrie 20:31, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :That looks great! And as amazing as I am, I would be hard pressed to do a better job. All it needs now is a few florishes and a touch of a magic wand and we're set. :When Pwr905 adds his Herbalism (Consumable) up, we can stick it on the page and it will be as they say, tres bien. The other thing that would really add the finishing touch would be the four levels of Herbalism and their description - to denote that there's multiple tiers to this skill. Perhaps a note that you can use all the consumables regardless of Herbalism level (as opposed to Poison-Making and Trap-Making which requires at least a level 1 proficiency). I don't say this very often but, did I tell you you're my favorite admin? --Tierrie 08:26, January 15, 2010 (UTC) re: Thoughts Caridin removed a lot of things from just about every category - which, was obviously not my intention. I had seen that thread, and it was not my intention to rewrite the Category tree; so, I'm trying to restore it to how it was before, at which point it can be moved around in an orderly fashion. - Pwr905 00:43, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :I think I got most of the items back into their original categories. I stopped adding them to 'Usable Items' as it looks like that will be deleted anyway (let me know if you want them added back to that). If I broke anything else, let me know so I can fix it as (a mild) penance. I will remove the three non-existent 'Trap Making Items', etc categories some time in the future. At the moment, they are a reliable way to track some of the damage. - Pwr905 01:22, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::All the dead links in the actual item pages inside the infobox's under |type= ... Herbalism Item, Poison Making Item, Trap Making Item, where should these point respectively? - Pwr905 02:06, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Can't wait until we get all this ITEM and Equipment stuff done! --Polexian 13:28, January 15, 2010 (UTC) RE: Where to put Helping Out That is a nice idea and I think it will be useful. -- Snfonseka 04:44, January 15, 2010 (UTC) * We can give introduction on how to use a template properly (Such as filling fields in "Character Info Box") * Description regarding "stubs" and how to improve them. * Description regarding "clean ups" and how to do it. * Regarding our policies. etc.... -- Snfonseka 04:54, January 16, 2010 (UTC) This may not be a suitable idea :), but I think inserting Dragon Age Wiki: Code of Conduct section will be helpful to the newcomers.... -- Snfonseka 06:42, January 16, 2010 (UTC) The draft is excellent and I wish to suggest the following content also. Uploading images (which is related to this Wiki) is a excellent way to help (Just click on "Upload New Image" on the sidebar to upload the image you wish) and don't forget to check for pages that need images. -- Snfonseka 11:50, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Major Companions The aligning of the tables cells are not done properly. Is there a way to fix this? -- Snfonseka 17:17, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Found the solution. -- Snfonseka 17:24, January 15, 2010 (UTC) I am trying to fix this table issue. I think there are some mismatches between the "width values" of the used templates. -- Snfonseka 19:23, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Are you saying your view of the tables different than this? -- Snfonseka 02:21, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :That problem is caused by the v2 tables where every row was actually an individual table set to the same width. It happens if the width of your browser is less than the width of the table. This problem has been fixed in the v3 tables. --Tierrie 02:29, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :: OK, that is a great news. Because the view of this table ruins the quality of the page. -- Snfonseka 02:39, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :::@Snfonseka, tables ruins the quality of ANY pages. I don't even like them in Armor/Weapon/Accessory pages which I wrote. But, there, I feel that the ease of reading justifies the ugliness. Other pages such as Companions have the liberty to present their information in other ways. It should take the opportunity presented to it and create a more "readable" format. :::An example would be the DLC page. It was originally a table. Now, it is visually pleasing and succinctly summarizes the information about the DLC. The Companions page can benefit from such a visual redesign. --Tierrie 02:47, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Also thanks Loleil for not screaming at me when I doodle all over your page. --Tierrie 02:48, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hehe no problems and I'm glad it's resolved. As our most visited pages I'd really like to improve the presentation of the companion and specialization pages, but there's too much else to do! And curse BioWare for releasing a major expansion so soon. Loleil 03:09, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::Heresy! --Tierrie 05:00, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::"The Companions page can benefit from such a visual redesign." yea totally agree with that comment.... -- Snfonseka 06:38, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::"I think it is great to be able to go to a page like the Companions and see who all has personal Quest or who you can have a Romance with instead of clicking on every link and scrolling down, and reading and finally finding what you wanted to see.--Polexian 22:27, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hey Loleil. Check out the forum page "What do you think will happen to Morrigan in the future" and have a look at my contributions, tell me what you think. Warden Of The Dales 22:09, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Hi Loleil, Thanks for the welcome note. It was the first time I've ever added anything to a wiki page. Pretty cool! New Hey im Aro935 & new here i. im just wanting to kno wat do these's numbers mean... Spirit Healer (diff; hist) . . (-50) . . Aro935 (Talk | contribs) (Unlocking: ) The Urn Of Sacred Ashes (diff; hist) . . (+52) . . Aro935 (Talk | contribs) (Ruined Temple: ) The numbers mean this. :Page has words on it: This is a Pager of words. If I go in and update it due to grammer by removing the r on pager, then I will get. :Page has words on it: This is a Page of words. Spirit Healer (diff; hist) . . (-1) . . Aro935 (Talk | contribs) (Unlocking: ) Because I removed 1 character from the page. Polexian 05:16, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you Polexian, but I've explained everything on Aro935's talk page. Loleil 05:22, January 17, 2010 (UTC) IP Address I made a couple edits before I registered, and my IP address was posted. I expected that when I registered, my IP would be replaced by my username. This is apparently not the case. What do I have to do to get my IP adress off this site? All it takes is some jack*** who doesnt like my post to put me in a world of hurt... I know what I can do with an IP, and I'm certainly no hacker... Zorroboy82 08:39, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the quick reply, that's ok, I'll just change my IP. It's easy, just may cause some minor inconveniences. It would be nice if I knew my IP was going to be posted before I made my edit. Zorroboy82 09:00, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Regarding video uploads I have noticed that several users have uploaded videos to this Wiki which taken from Youtube and these videos are not officially released videos from Bioware. Some are belongs to third party sites or third party uploaders. The intention of these users to improve the Wiki but based on my personal experience with Youtube, these third party videos may result unnecessary "copyright issues". So I like to give a heads up regarding this matter and I think it is better to come up with clear policy regarding this non official third party videos. -- Snfonseka 13:26, January 17, 2010 (UTC) CharacterInfobox I have the following request from Polexian. Since we don't want to change these "Infoboxes" regularly, I like to know your idea on the following request. "Would you please add the following line to this page. Reason I'm asking is I want to change the companion table to a v3 and have a companiontransformation to companion info box to companion info row's so the information will only be needed to be updated once if something changes, like expansion packs make Shale Romanceable! I mean who wouldn't want to get between a rock and a hard place, right? Definantly this one }}}}}} This one if you think it would be helpful. }}}}}} Thanks in advance.Polexian 14:24, January 17, 2010 (UTC)" I believe we should keep only the most important information in "CharacterInfobox"..... -- Snfonseka 14:52, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Never mind on the Romanceable datarow. I just learned that you can put the variable in there without it being in the table and then it becomes a variable that no one sees. I do think Specialization is important though. --Polexian 16:39, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not sure on this on this one. If we only used character boxes for companions, I would definitely support, but as these fields would only be applicable to a small number of characters it doesn't seem necessary, but as an optional field I suppose there's no particular reason not to. —Loleil [[User_talk:Loleil| Talk]] 23:37, January 17, 2010 (UTC) So can we put in Specialization as an optional field?Polexian 00:31, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :As long as no one else has an objection. —Loleil [[User_talk:Loleil| Talk]] 00:37, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Plot Items I have changed the quest items to plot items as you suggested. Would you mind updating the menu from quest to plot items and directed it to [Items and not to the Category page. --Polexian 22:38, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :Done . —Loleil [[User_talk:Loleil| Talk]] 22:50, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Table Widths As you can see most of the table widths span the screen. I have started to fix some of them to where they are taking the variable within the page. If anyone else can help with this I would appreciate it, since there are a lot of tables out there like weapons, light armor, medium armor, longswords and so on. How I fixed this is as follows. Notice the double || next to ArmorTableHeader and 70%. }} --Polexian 00:44, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :Generally I feel that tables look better when they span the page, as shortening the width can leave a lot of dead space. —Loleil [[User_talk:Loleil| Talk]] 01:28, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :Could fill the dead space with pictures? Or we could center the tables which I think looks better than spanning the screen. --Polexian 02:29, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Apologies for the delay in response. To answer your questions, tables can be centred, and pictures could be added (even though many pages lack suitable pictures), I'm just not sure if we need narrower tables. —Loleil [[User_talk:Loleil| Talk]] 23:00, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Signature Dear FavAdmin, with regards to your signature, it is much easier to change it to . And in that page you call . That'll solve the problem of the entire signature being included verbatim. Cheers! Sincerely, PedestalAdmin 23:06, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :If you like, I can change your sig into a reindeer ;) -- 00:23, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Gallery sections and new Creature articles Hi Loleil. A couple of things. As part of my general elf tidy-up, I wanted to get a grip on what images we have that might be relevant (plus I'm uploading new images where I can think of ones that work). I was finding it hard to track down images - even when they're correctly categorized, differences in name can make it hard to find all images of, say, a particular location or character. And I've also twice spotted that I've accidentally uploaded an image nearly exactly the same as one that already exists! So I thought it might be handy to set up gallery sections on a variety of pages (these already exist on some pages such as Dragons). I've taken this approach with, eg, Dalish Elf Origin which I've expanded, and with some of the character pages, such as Tamlen (also with Mage Origin, Jowan, Knight-Commander Greagoir if you want some more examples). I haven't touched any of the main character pages, but I think it would be a good thing to have on those too, so that someone can browse all the images of, say Morrigan. What do you think of this approach? Is it okay for me to go on using it? And while I'm leaving a message anyway, thought I'd mention that the "Create new article" link doesn't seem to give the option to create a new Creature page - though I noticed you've now got Codex Entry in there! --Zoev 03:07, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Secret Companion I would like to put the secret companion into a table at the bottom of the page, but I want to leave out the picture and name, but put in everything else located in the Template:CompanionTableHeader For His name I want to put Secret Companion Your thoughts?? --Polexian 17:28, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Cyrion Hey Loleil could you take a look at Cyrion and tell me if I missed anything? Cheers Warden Of The Dales 18:41, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Quests I created a template that takes the quest info from the quest page and produces it into tables. I have implemented it into the main quests on the Quests page, redirected Category:Quests Quests and moved the ideal order to Quests Ideal Order with a link at the top of Quests page. Would you mind changing the sidelist from Category:Quests to Quests. I will be working on the side quests and ordering them by location that they are in the game. Origin quests first then all the other quests. --Polexian 19:59, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Have another idea, thanks to . Will be trying to come up with a format like the DLC page. Polexian 20:33, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Morrigan and Alistair sitting in a tree So I just discovered that Claudia Black and Steve Valentine, the voices for Morrigan and Alistair respectively, are both romantically involved in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. I was watching a cutscene video of Uncharted 2 and recognized the sultry vixen and the english accent. Batshit insane huh? -- 21:39, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Downloadable_Content I hate to keep bugging you, but shouldn't DLC's Downloadable_Content be listed in the side list until something, or am I just missing it? --Polexian 03:28, January 20, 2010 (UTC) True, there is a lot of work going on right now and a lot of changes, hopefully Mass Effect 2 doesn't steal me away next week.. :) --Polexian 03:52, January 20, 2010 (UTC) New Companion Take a peak, what do you think of so far? User:Polexian/C --Polexian 04:10, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :Do you know how to make the colored yellow so It doesn't look so bad?? Alistair the Grey Warden Polexian 04:29, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::I like! You could try Alistair, the Grey Warden and Morrigan, Witch of the Wild -- 04:33, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Another suggestion - instead of using words to describe the chracter, you could use the icons I use in Template:CharacterTag1 -- 04:40, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ok, tomorrow I will work on the title and names and I'm definantly going to implement character tag. The secret companion.. can I make his name secret companion, link it to Him and put him in the table like everyone else?--Polexian 05:06, January 20, 2010 (UTC) new scheme would look wiki wide You mention this before and to me it looks like there is a need for a revamp/face lift, I hope you had a look on the wiki forums for my proposal of the 'in game look' (which I know I have at least some popularity) with all the examples you asked of. Even if this is thrown out, I see that the current scheme is being expanded. I find the info box grid scheme quite evil :P and wonder if there will be an official brainstorm on the matter (boxes tables page formating etc)? Or has this been thrown out all together? I was hoping for some sort of box clean up before I input all the skills/spells/talents on their individual pages. 00:20, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Spoilers I don't want to spoil the spoilers, but I am looking for a nice icon that is instantly identifiable with Dragon Age: Origins. This looks good. Do you have any other suggestions? -- 02:31, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Sandbox. Would you mind deleting them for me. I already moved them. --Polexian 03:11, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Icon's not lining up. Would you happen to know why these aren't lining up? Plot_Items#Favors_for_Certain_Interested_Parties--Polexian 04:37, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :I think it has something to do with the icon not present code/image. Since that is the only place it happens. going to test and get back here..--Polexian 04:51, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :Not that either. Who knows... Thanks.. Gn.--Polexian 04:54, January 21, 2010 (UTC) sidemenu One Gameplay, Walkthrough should be listed, unless it is somewhere else I'm missing. --Polexian 11:32, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Strategy Guides Hi all, although I'm relatively new here, I've done a fair amount of contributing on the Mass Effect wiki. One major difference I've noticed here is that there are no concrete Strategy guides here for Mage, Rogue, or Warrior, nor for any of the weapon or Magic styles. Having beaten the game with each class now (my mage got wipped when I did a full reinstall), not including several pre-landsmeet restarts, I have several observations on each Class, and ability tree that I'd like to pass on. I'm not one for adding pictures nor making it "pretty" so I'll leave that for someone else to do, but I'd like permission to start the frameworks of guides for each class/ability tree either as seprate sections, or at the bottom of existing sections. Please let me know if this is agreeable --Sonevar 16:30, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Sidemenu Edit Request The page Classes and Characters exist. Could you change the side menu to point to the actual page instead of the Category? --Polexian[[User_talk:Polexian| ♦♦Talk♦♦]][http://dragonage.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Polexian&action=edit&section=new ♠♠Leave Message♠♠] 21:43, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :Ok I'll change something else and request another sidemenu change soon. :) Polexian[[User_talk:Polexian| ♦♦Talk♦♦]][http://dragonage.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Polexian&action=edit&section=new ♠♠Leave Message♠♠] 22:33, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Spoilers Beta 00:54, January 22, 2010 (UTC)}} :Click ^ the banner -- 00:55, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :Good Idea, but don't like the picture. :) Can't we do this for tables like plot items, click on Redcliff and it expands them? Polexian[[User_talk:Polexian| ♦♦Talk♦♦]][http://dragonage.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Polexian&action=edit&section=new ♠♠Leave Message♠♠] 01:17, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::I changed the picture from Morrigan to the bad ass Captain Generic Warden. I preferred Morrigan but its really a bike shed issue. What do you want it to be Loleil? -- 01:33, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Very spiffy indeed! And to be difficult, I think I like the look of the The Calling spoiler tag that you've done up the best. Loleil 05:35, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :::One problem... more than one on the page and it makes all of them disappear.. Normal or unexpected? This one looks a lot better. Can I use it on the companions page for }}Polexian[[User_talk:Polexian| ♦♦Talk♦♦]][http://dragonage.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Polexian&action=edit&section=new ♠♠Leave Message♠♠] 19:38, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::That's by design. In fact, its not just across the page, its across the whole wiki. The goal is that the user either wants to see spoiler or the user doesn't. There's no halfway. And due to the cookie requirements, its not feasible to have individual cookies per spoiler tag. ::::@Loleil, The other way to do it is to not use cookie, and that way, each spoiler tag can be toggled individually. However, it will not be persistent. Reloading the page or coming back to it later will show it as "hidden" again. As a player who has finished the game, I do not want to have to click "show" everytime. So persistence is the tradeoff decision I chose to make. -- 19:51, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::What if we have a page that the user can activate the spoilers or disactivate the spoilers persistant within the wiki. If disactivated, they they are gone across the wiki, if active then they are on the wiki and it would be an individual deactivation? Polexian[[User_talk:Polexian| ♦♦Talk♦♦]][http://dragonage.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Polexian&action=edit&section=new ♠♠Leave Message♠♠] 20:05, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'm moving this conversation to the forums instead of cluttering up Loleil's page. -- 20:43, January 22, 2010 (UTC) These are the ideas I've got after checking the new spoiler tags.... * I believe the width should be reduced and length should be increased. * I prefer an image with red colour (just like the current Morrigan Spoiler image) rather than coloured one (the coulored Warden image). * Since we have to keep the all the spoiler tags in a standard width / height format, you should change the other spoiler tags also. -- Snfonseka 10:30, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Request Moved from Polexian to you. Hello, Wanted to ask if there is any intention of expanding talents pages? For now its just the data the game itself provides by hovering the mouse over talent/spell. Would it be inappropriate to add some comments based on the gameplay experience? Is that saved for discussions only? Thanks, Meikin 19:13, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :Actually I am currently working on Skills/Spells/Talents, and until I get them all inputted mouse over can't even be conceived. As for the mouse overs itself, myself and Tierrie want them as well, and is on our to-do-lists, if I don't success I am sure Tierrie will. This request was my first request, as well, so you are not alone in the matter. 01:51, January 23, 2010 (UTC) ::I've already conceptualized and planned the mouseovers. It is in the works. -- 05:08, January 23, 2010 (UTC)